Love is like a Fairy Tale
by LaynaPanda
Summary: "Since the first glance, she wanted to befriend the pink haired boy. Ever since that, their friendship grew" - NATSU X LUCY


**NEW ONE-SHOT I THOUGHT OF IN SCHOOL 8D**

**Enjoys!**

* * *

-Age 5-

It was just one glance, and he caught her attention.

That unbelievable pink hair was just too attractive. She wanted to be friends since the first glance.

He turned around and grinned widely standing in front of the blushing blonde, in front of the huge oak tree god only knows how long.

"Hey I'm Natsu!" he would shout. Then she would respond with, "I'm Lucy!"

And with that, their friendship grew.

* * *

-Age 10-

It's been 5 years since they've been friends and they always met at the same place where they met. The huge oak tree right in the center of the park.

They were best friends, doing everything together. Nothing could have broken them apart.

They found out they also enrolled into the same elementary school, which excited them both.

Like spending every minute, every second of their life wasn't enough.

Being in the same class was a blessing.

* * *

-Age 17-

High school was a big thing for both of them, and surprisingly they both made it in. Well, just Natsu. Natsu was a delinquent, while Lucy wasn't.

She was more like a Princess, except for her scary attitude and painful smacks; she's pretty much a princess.

That's what he calls her, a Princess. _His _Princess since they no longer are friends, but lovers.

They met at the huge oak tree to celebrate.

* * *

-Age 20-

She would normally lie down on the grass by the huge oak tree reading a book while he comes and bothers her.

"I've got a question for you." He says, lying flat on his stomach next to her.

She lied flat on her back, holding the book high up and looking at her boyfriend. "Marry me?"

The book would fall and she would tackle him into a hug, drowning him in kisses.

Who would've known he would've proposed?

* * *

-Age 25-

After marriage, they had 2 lovely kids. Luna and Kasai, meaning Fire. Since Natsu loved dragons _a lot_ why _shouldn't_ he name his kid that?

Natsu stood in front of the huge oak tree where all their precious memories were made with his son and daughter by his side.

"Daddy!" Luna squeaks clutching his pants tightly. Natsu grins, scooping his lovely daughter in his arms. "Yeah, Hun?"

"Why's momma in the hospital?" She asks. He looks down to see Kasai at his leg, looking at him curiously.

Natsu set Luna down and bent down, grinning wide.

"Luna, Kasai, soon you two is going to become a big sister/brother."

* * *

-Age 40-

Their kids were all grown up and moved out now.

It was only them now, loving one another to their grave. But once in a while, they would have an argument.

"It's absolutely _not_ fair!" She would shout. He would just huff and looked down a pond her since he was _way_ taller than her. "_Why_ won't you just _let me go_ to that business trip?"

"I told you I don't want you to go!" Now she had tears in her eyes running out the door with him hot on her trail.

They managed to stop by the huge oak tree they first met at.

She would trash and scream, hot tears rolling down her face but he wouldn't let go of her hand.

He just held her close and calmed her down, letting the wind blow.

"I don't want you to go because I don't want to be away from you even for a second of my life."

As a result, she would kiss him senseless.

* * *

-Age 70-

They were an old married couple now, _a_ _very old_ one. Their kids had kids, and now they're grandparents.

They held hands, sitting on the grass by the huge oak tree.

"This is my favorite place in the whole world." Says Natsu. Lucy looks at him and he looks back, grinning. "Why?" She would ask.

Then he would reply with, "This is where I first met an angel like you."

* * *

-Age 80-

Natsu Dragneel sat on the grass in front of the huge oak tree, in front of his wife's grave. He sat here, hour by hour, day by day, weeks by week, every single day just sitting in front of it, talking to it or sometimes singing.

"Hey Luce, did I tell you? Asuki, our great-granddaughter is getting married." He looked up and saw that the sun was setting and the winds were blowing.

Natsu chuckled and slowly stood up, cracking his back.

"Well, it's getting late so I should be get going now." He starts walking away. "Good night Luce, I love you."

And that was the last word he says before he met up with her again.

* * *

-Epilogue-

A blonde girl and pink haired boy stood in front of the two graves. Natsu's and Lucy's great-great-granddaughter and son.

"So, this is who our great-great grandparents are, huh?" The blonde said crossing her arms and sitting down right in front of them.

"Yeah, well, at least that's what I heard from Mom and dad." The pink haired boy said sitting right next to his sister.

"Well then, I wonder what their love story is like."

"Let's ask mom and dad!"

"Like they'll know!"

"Of course they know, a book was even made about their love."

* * *

**I know, cheesy, but deal with it please xD**

**Pretty good? Bad? Crappy? REVIEW~**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
